41) Missing you
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 41: Tentang Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih saling mencintai walau telah berpisah. Karena bagi Min Yoongi, Jimin adalah hidupnya. Dan bagi Park Jimin, Yoongi adalah nafasnya. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 41**

 **Missing You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

.

Park Jimin memakai jaketnya sebelum melangkah keluar rumah. Sekarang musim dingin, salju tengah berjatuhan dan Jimin harus menggunakan sesuatu yang hangat agar tubuhnya tidak mati kedinginan. Sebenarnya Jimin malas harus pergi keluar disaat hujan salju seperti ini, namun hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untuknya.

Hari ini, ia dapat melihat Min Yoongi. Sosok yang ia cintai.

Dia bergidik saat merasakan angin musim dingin membelai wajahnya. Surai _soft pink_ miliknya terayun lembut, mengikuti gerakan angin. Suara denting piano yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya membuat Park Jimin tertegun. Semakin lama semakin jelas, dan kali ini suara seorang laki-laki ikut bernyanyi. Jimin merapikan letak headhet yang ia pakai, lalu lanjut berjalan. Lagu ini hadiah dari Min Yoongi. Hadiah ulang tahun terakhir yang Jimin terima dari laki-laki itu. Setelah itu tak ada lagi hadiah; keduanya telah berpisah. Sebenarnya bukan berpisah, Yoongi tak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir, namun pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Jimin mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengaliri pipinya. Mengingat Min Yoongi selalu membuatnya sedih. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bis. Semakin cepat ia sampai, semakin besar pula kesempatannya untuk bertemu Yoongi.

.

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Min Yoongi menaiki bis yang sama, dengan tujuan yang sama. Yoongi menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela, matanya melirik keluar dimana salju berjatuhan. Taman kota, gedung-gedung, dan tanah lapang. Juga burung-burung yang bermigrasi menghindari dinginnya salju. Ingin sekali ia memotret semuanya, mengabadikan semua pemandangan indah yang penuh kenangan itu ke dalam gambar. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa.

Menghela nafas, Yoongi memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Sembari membayangkan suara lembut yang tak hilang dari ingatannya. Tak lama kemudian matanya terpejam erat. Nyanyian Park Jimin memang menjadi lullaby yang paling bagus.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun mereka berpisah, dan sampai sekarang Yoongi masih merindukan sosok itu.

Yoongi merindukan mata itu, mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan binar bahagia. Yoongi merindukan bibir itu, bibir semerah cherry yang selalu digigit pemiliknya saat bosan. Yoongi merindukan suara itu, suara yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut, suara yang begitu manis hingga membuat hati Yoongi selalu meletup karenanya. Ia juga merindukan wajah yang selalu bersemu merah itu, ataupun tangan mungil yang pas dalam genggamannya.

Yoongi merindukan semua tentang sosok itu.

Min Yoongi merindukan Jimin-nya.

.

.

.

Bagi Park Jimin, Min Yoongi adalah sebuah kesempurnaan.

Yoongi memang tak memiliki wajah yang super tampan, namun entah kenapa wajah itu dapat membuat Jimin kehilangan gravitasinya. Mata laki-laki itu selalu berhasil menarik Jimin ke dalam lautan emosi yang terdalam. Sikap lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran Min Yoongi membuat Jimin sesak dan nafasnya tertahan. Hingga tak lama kemudian hatinya terasa meledak dan airmatanya merebak karena Min Yoongi-nya begitu sempurna.

Semua yang dilakukan Yoongi membuat Park Jimin meleleh. Min Yoongi melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri, sosok itu selalu melindunginya walau itu berarti ia harus dicaci dunia agar Jimin bahagia.

Andai Yoongi adalah _demon_ , Jimin tak segan-segan akan mengikuti sosok itu kemanapun ia pergi. Walau itu berarti Jimin harus melepas tittle _angle_ yang ia sandang selama ini. Dan menetap dalam neraka.

Namun sayangnya Yoongi tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kebahagiaan Jimin adalah yang paling utama, Jimin adalah prioritasnya. Park Jimin dengan segala pesonanya mampu menarik Min Yoongi yang berhati dingin hingga Yoongi ingin tetap melindungi malaikatnya.

Dan saat Yoongi melihat Jimin menangis histeris saat mereka berpisah, Yoongi membenci dirinya sendiri. Benci pada dirinya yang membuat airmata orang yang ia kasihi menetes deras. Benci pada waktu yang telah memisahkan keduanya, benci pada dirinya sendiri dan Jimin yang tak dapat bertemu lagi.

Karena bagi Yoongi, Park Jimin adalah hidupnya, dan bagi Jimin, Min Yoongi adalah nafasnya.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin menampar pipinya saat Jimin baru sampai di halte. Halte cukup sepi, hanya ada dua orang disana. Jimin menghempaskan diri pada kursi halte. Tangan kiri ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket; dia lupa menggunakan sarung tangan dan kini udara hampir membekukan tangannya. Tangan kanan tidak ia masukkan, takut hal itu akan merusak bunga krisan yang ia genggam.

"Kapan ia sampai?" iris hitamnya menatap jalanan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tiga tahun lalu, Yoongi berjanji untuk menjemputnya disini. Namun Yoongi tak pernah datang. Dan itulah rutinitas Jimin pada tahun-tahun setelahnya, setiap hari ini datang maka Jimin akan datang menuju halte bis, menunggu sampai sore dengan tangan menggengam bunga krisan.

Jimin menatap jam tangan yang ia pakai, sebentar lagi bis yang biasa dinaiki Yoongi akan sampai. Ia menarik senyum.

Yoongi-nya sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Seharusnya ia senang, tapi kenapa air matanya mengalir?

"Bagaimana kalau aku menunggunya di pinggir jalan saja, bukan disini?" dia bangun dari duduknya, kembali menyusuri trotoar yang baru saja ia lalui.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat bis tiba-tiba berhenti. Semua penumpang berteriak, membuat Yoongi bingung dengan situasi itu. Mereka belum sampai di halte, kenapa bisnya berhenti?

"Mengemudi yang benar! Apa orang itu tak apa?!" teriakan seseorang membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran. Beberapa penumpang bahkan keluar, dan Yoongi mengikuti orang-orang itu. Sampai diluar, sudah ada banyak orang berkumpul di jalan raya; tepat di depan bis yang ia naiki.

Apa terjadi kecelakaan?

Belum sempat Yoongi bertanya, suara cempreng seseorang membuat Yoongi berbalik.

"Yoongi hyung!" tepat didepannya, Park Jimin berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Sosok itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Yoongi melihatnya. Surai _soft pink_ Itu, dan mata berbinar yang membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Jimin?"

Itu Jimin-nya.

"Iya, hyung. Ini aku!" Jimin mengangguk semangat, hingga beberapa rambutnya meloncat lucu.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa? Seharusnya kita tak bisa bertemu." Mata Yoongi mengerjap cepat. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seharusnya Jimin tak dapat melihat dirinya.

"Aku menunggu kau menepati janjimu, hyung. Tapi kau tak pernah datang. Jadinya aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu," jawab Jimin. Bunga krisan telah hilang dari genggamannya. Dia melirik kearah kerumunan orang di jalan. "Aku membawakanmu bunga, tapi kurasa sudah rusak sekarang. Maaf."

Air mata Yoongi hampir saja menyeruak keluar, suaranya tercekat hingga ia tersedak. Dadanya sesak.

Bagaimana bisa ada sosok sepolos dan seindah Jimin?

"Bodoh." Maki Yoongi saat Jimin menghambur kedalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau masih punya banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan." bibirnya bergetar, tangan kiri Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Jimin lembut.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, hyung."

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung menarik Jeon Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung pemuda itu lembut. Mata Jungkook sembab, ia belum berhenti menangis sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Hyung, kenapa Jimin hyung cepat sekali meninggalkan kita?! Apa dia merindukan Yoongi hyung hingga nekat menyusul Yoongi hyung seperti ini?!" yang lebih muda masih terisak, shock dengan kenyataan bahwa salah satu sahabatnya telah pergi. Mereka baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi tiga tahun lalu, tapi kenapa sekarang Jimin..

"Hei, sayang... kita tak tahu kapan ajal kita akan datang. Sekarang kita pulang, oke? Jimin dan Yoongi hyung tak suka melihat adik kesayangan mereka menangis seperti ini."

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Keduanya berjalan pergi, keluar dari pemakaman umum tempat kedua sahabat mereka dimakamkan.

.

.

.

 **the end**


End file.
